Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight -The LIVE-
Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight -The LIVE-''' is a stage play initially held in September 2017. It was rerun in 2018 under the name Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight -The LIVE- Revival. The plot of the stage play is exactly the same as that of the manga. Cast *'''Momoyo Koyama as Karen Aijo *'Suzuko Mimori' as Hikari Kagura *'Maho Tomita' as Maya Tendo, Flora *'Hinata Sato' as Junna Hoshimi *'Haruki Iwata' as Mahiru Tsuyuzaki *'Moeka Koizumi' as Nana Daiba *'Aina Aiba' as Claudine Saijo *'Teru Ikuta' as Futaba Isurugi *'Ayasa Ito' as Kaoruko Hanayagi *'Hekiru Shiina' as Sawa Souda, Claire *'Reo Sanada' as Urara Karasuma *'Sayaka Kobayashi' as Tsuruko Watari *'Kenjiro Tsuda' as the Giraffe (voice) Synopsis As children, Karen Aijo and Hikari Kagura attend a performance of Starlight and are inspired to pursue theater careers of their own. The two of them vow to perform together as the leads Starlight someday, but Hikari flees before she can fully commit. She begs for Hikari to come back, but the actress who played Claire in the performance tells her that if she wants something bad enough, she will have to make it happen herself. Years later, at Seisho Music Academy, the students arrive for their lessons with Karen arriving late to class. Maya Tendo and Kaoruko Hanayagi tell the teacher of Class 2-A, Tsuruko-sensei, that they have grown bored with the curriculum and want something more challenging. At this, the principal, Souda-sensei, arrives and brings with her a horde of Korosu. The girls are made to face off against the Korosu in the Legendary Challenge, and they struggle until a mysterious girl enters and quickly defeats the Korosu. They become the first class in many years to clear the Legendary Challenge, and the principal notes that they have their new transfer student, Hikari, to thank for it. Karen is elated that she has finally been reunited with Hikari, but much to her surprise, Hikari is not the same girl she once knew. Later, the principal commences the Twilight Theater auditions on the Stage of Fate and explains the rules and mechanics to the other faculty. Hikari quickly overpowers Junna Hoshimi until Karen appears, transforms into a Revue outfit and strikes down Junna, winning the battle. Karen demands that the fighting stop, but Hikari insists (with the aid of Souda-sensei) that she must continue to fight and that it is Karen who should leave so that her brilliance is not taken from her. Junna and Souda-sensei infer that Hikari has had her brilliance stolen from her in the past and that she came to Seisho to reclaim it. Junna finds the other audition stages and informs the girls of their situation before the audition battles continue. Once again, Karen begs everyone to stop fighting each other. Nana Daiba and the others notice her radiant brilliance and agree to join her. Souda-sensei orders the Korosu to take Karen's brilliance and together, the girls fend them off. Classes resume and the girls all agree to get along. Meanwhile, Souda-sensei apologizes for failing the Giraffe but vows to keep trying to appease him. Revues Bolded names indicate the Winner of the Revue * Revue of Fury (Junna Hoshimi vs. Hikari Kagura, interrupted by Karen Aijo) * Revue of Despair (Futaba Isurugi vs. Kaoruko Hanayagi) * Revue of Maze (Claudine Saijo vs. Maya Tendo) * Revue of Isolation (Initial battle: Mahiru Tsuyuzaki vs. Nana Daiba; Repeat performance: Karen Aijo vs. Nana Daiba) * Revue of Jealousy (Mahiru Tsuyuzaki vs. Hikari Kagura) * Revue of Pride (Maya Tendo vs. Kaoruko Hanayagi) * Revue of Astral Light (Maya Tendo vs. Hikari Kagura) Setlist Main Part #3·7·5·1·0 #The Song of Starlight Gathering #PRE CALL #Position Zero e! #Crybaby #Watashitachi no Iru Riyuu #The Show Must Go On! #Jeanne d'Arc #RE: #Resist #The Show Must Go On! #Star Divine #Glittering Stars Live Part #The Knowledge of a Stage Girl #Negai wa Hikari ni Natte #Jonetsu no Mezameru Toki #GANG☆STAR #Fancy You #Star Divine #Starlight Theater #Glittering Stars Video Category:Stage Play